


LSESteve + AAPBucky =

by yvngp



Series: Who the fuck let me write this [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Possessive Bucky Barnes, SHIT WILL BE OKAY, Self-Esteem Issues, Steve Rogers Feels, Stingy Bucky, The others get mentioned, angry puppy bucky, bucky don't wanna listen to you, i sure the fuck did, it's okay bucky, it's okay steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngp/pseuds/yvngp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Low Self Esteem Steve thinks he isn't good enough for Angry And Possessive Bucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ps. Angry And Possessive Bucky thinks that Steve is way out of his league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers was totally out of Bucky's league, and that is a fact that is true. At least, Bucky thinks so. Bucky thinks that Steve is out of his league is because Steve is a nice person and he's always putting others before himself, he makes amazing pieces of art,  _he's an amazing piece of art_ , he has a nice voice, he's full of righteousness and shit, and he's got like 87 guard dogs that he sees him with about twice a week. He needs someone who's kind of like him and not like Bucky, a guy with anger issues, a metal arm that can pinch Steve to death, and has a dangerous job that requires people getting shot or beaten up. Steve needs someone that's normal, not _this._ He's been pining over his friend since...shit, he doesn't even know. It's most likely been for a while. A long while. If Steve was to ever find out Bucky's feelings for him, he'd probably think that Bucky is disgusting and would never want to talk or _see_ him again. Bucky doesn't want to believe it cause Steve is someone who never judges anybody for these kind of things but he probably would if he found out that one of his _male friends_ had liked or likes him, because some of the nicest people can change their mind about you just because of that, so Bucky was never going to tell Steve about his feelings. 

Never.

  :(

Steve had always thought Bucky was cute. Handsome. Gorgeous. Every type of thing that was similar to what he thought about him. Bucky had nice hair that Steve wished he had and his jawline was so nice and _fuuuuuuck_ did Bucky have nice lips. Bucky was built in the way that Steve always wanted to be and he was tall while Steve was short, he was the first person aside from his mom that was nice to him, he protected Steve from bullies when they were younger and even though Steve had always told Bucky that he could fight his own battles and that Bucky doesn't need to come to his defense like a damsel in distress every time something happens, he had always loved it when Bucky came to his rescue. It's so cliché but he doesn't care because honestly, if you were bullied from the moment you popped out your moms vagina to now, and you had a big, strong, cute friend who was your  _first_ friend and has always been nice to you and always came to your rescue even though they know that you don't want them too, you'd probably be feeling for that friend like how Steve does for Bucky.

Steve's also noticed that Bucky seems to be a lot angrier than he used to when they were younger and he doesn't really talk anymore. Bucky was never really a talker and he didn't talk that much unless he was with Steve and he used to be angry back in school because of the people that would make fun of Steve and call him names like _disease, fairy, shit, it, pussy, waste of space,_ just anything they could think of and sometime they would bully Bucky because he didn't partake in their shit and hung out with Steve but he didn't let that get to him and it never stopped him from being with Steve and Steve has grateful for that and he always will be.

Maybe he'll call Bucky and see if he would like to hang out with him sometime.

:

Bucky was going to be lazy like how he's always been and just sit around his dull home while fighting himself about what he wants to watch and then up listening to trap music for about 1 minute and then fight himself about what he wants to eat and then cry about how he always doesn't know what he wants to do, and that's what he did. He got angry about the fact that he couldn't make up his mind about him wanting to watch anime or watch a horror movie that wouldn't scare him, and then he decided to pick anime but didn't know what type of anime he wanted to watch so he got frustrated and played [Grim Reaper by Fukkit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8u7LbxxsjCg) until he decided that he didn't want to listen to it anymore and went to the kitchen and got angry that he couldn't make up his mind about wanting to eat fast food or actually make some healthy shit. When he went back to the living room, he angrily sat down on the couch and groaned and moaned about being hungry and how he didn't want to walk to the store to get some snacks when he heard his phone vibrating somewhere.

 _'Who would be calling my phone at -"_ He looked at his clock that he never looked at and wonders why he still has in his house _' - 4 in the afternoon?'_ He didn't have a lot of friends because he didn't like a lot (everyone other than you know who) and - oh. It has to be Steve cause Steve's his only friend. Steve always tells him to get out more but Steve doesn't even do that, the fucking hypocritical hermit. He dug around in the couch and under the couch and then went to the kitchen and found his phone on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. He was able to pick it up before it went to voicemail.

"Hi Steve."

 _"Hi Bucky! How'd you know it was me?"_   Steve's kind of feeling playful.

"Caller ID, duh. Plus you're my only friend." Steve's caller ID said my love in Russian with heart eye emoji's but he didn't need to know that now did he.

_"Bucky , that's sad honestly. You should go out more."_

"Steve, you only leave your house twice a week, sometimes three."

_"I'm still getting out more than you!"_

"yeah yeah, whatever you hermit."

_"One of these days I will be able to kick your ass, one of these days. But anywayyyy, do you want to come over or do something today? We haven't hung out in a while."_

"We haven't?" Is Steve sure? The last time they hung out was...oh, that was a while ago. Never mind.

_"No, we haven't. If you're busy then it's okay, maybe next time, yeah?"_

"No it's okay, you know that I'm a bum and bums don't do anything  except breathe and get angry. What did you have in mind?"

_"Uhhh, I didn't actually. I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something and I didn't think about anything for us to do if you were to say yes."_

"Steve, are you serio -"

 _"You know I can't plan shit Bucky! You know I always ask to go somewhere and never think about where to go!"_   Bucky laughed that Steve was getting frustrated.

"Oh calm down Roger Rabbit. Do you want to come over your house and just breathe with you?"

_"Roger Ra - how dare you compare me to Roger Rabbit!? You and To - him always make fun of me with those type of names! And for your information, yes I do want you to come over and breathe with me."_

"When do you want me to be over?"

_"Whenever you can."_

"I'll be there in 30 minutes."

_"Yay, I'll hold my breath until you get here so we can breathe together. Byeeee."_

"Steve, no."

_"You're not fun."_

"Yet you're inviting me to your house."

_"You invited yourself but I'll get off the phone so you can actually get your stuff and leave cause you can't seem to do anything while you're on the phone."_

"And you call me rude."

_"Just telling the truth. Bye Bucky."_

"Bye Steve." They both hung up the phone at the same time and Bucky went out of the kitchen to the couch again to get his shoes and his keys. 5 minutes is all it takes and he's out the door.

:)

When Bucky had got into his car (which was a BMW by the way thanks for asking), he called Steve to see if he had wanted anything from the store.

"Before I come to your house, do you want me to get you anything from the store?"

 _"No cause we're just going to be breathing. We don't need anything from the store to breathe."_   Very funny, you little shit.

"But what about when you get hungry?"

_"I have food at my house."_

"But what if you don't want to what the food at your house?"

_"Then I'll go to the store."_

"But I'm already at the store."

_"I don't want anything from the store right now."_

"So do you want some Flaming Hot lays or what."

_"Get me some Flaming Hot lays, AirHead bites, a mango Arizona, and chocolate chip soft batch cookies."_

"Ok."

_"I fucking love you Bucky."_

"Same."

:)

Ok, when Bucky got to Steve's house with a bag in his hand, he did not expect to see the one black guy (he forgot his name but at the same time he didn't cause he doesn't care about him) that he had saw the last couple of times that Bucky, Steve, and the gang had hung out with sitting on the couch and it was kind of an understatement to say that he was angry because now he's expecting to be the third wheel while Steve and the unknown named guy talk about whatever. But lucky for him, Steve didn't see his angry expression (but at the same time, his face always looked like that. Because that was his face) when he rammed into his chest and gave him a big hug and squeezed the fucking life out him and that's something Steve shouldn't be able to do cause look at him.

"I honestly didn't think that you would buy everything that I asked for!" Bucky gave paused before saying anything. Why wouldn't he buy Steve anything?

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause' I figured you would come over and say' you asked for too much' like how my mom would do after I already asked her to get me something."

"Well, I'm not your ma."

"Thank god." Steve ran into the kitchen before Bucky could catch him and say anything back to him. Bucky didn't acknowledge the man sitting down on the couch, he just went to the TV stand and placed Steve's bag of food next to the TV and sat at in one of the chairs that was at Steve's table in the dining room. Bucky and the guy didn't say anything to each other and Steve had came out a few minutes, looking at them with a confused expression.

"Is everything ok you guys?" Bucky and the man had nodded before Steve had shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the guy sitting on the couch, which made Bucky angry. Was Steve going to act like Bucky wasn't even here when he said it was alright for Bucky to come over?

"Bucky, this is Sam, he's one of my friends that I met through Natasha and Clint and he sometimes works with them out on the field and stuff." Bucky's never seen this guy work with him or the others but at the same time, he doesn't always go on missions with the others because he doesn't like them and he doesn't need to go on half of the missions they go on cause they can handle it themselves. But Bucky didn't say anything back to Sam, which made Steve confused because even though Bucky wasn't much of a talker when it came to new people, he thought he would at least say hi or something.

"Sam, this Bucky. He's shy and he works with the others too or by himself on the field and he's not much of a talker." The Sam guy had smiled at him and he said hi but Bucky didn't say anything back and had glared at Sam. He was starting to get jealous because Steve was making all these new friends and Bucky isn't mad about him making new friends but at the same time he is. The reason he isn't mad about Steve making new friends is because Steve never had friends aside from him back in school and he was glad that some people had liked Steve enough to want to be his friend and the reason he's mad about Steve making new friends is that he feels like he's going to be replaced by the others or any other new friend that Steve makes and he knows that he shouldn't think like that but he can't help it. He knows he can't keep Steve to himself (he can but that would be against Steve's will and he wouldn't do that), and that he _has to share_ him with other people. It seems like the others get to hang out with Steve more than he does be because he does most of his missions by himself and he sometimes has to go out the country or state and the others missions are usually within the state. Steve will probably think that Bucky is boring to be around or would stop talking to him because he's never around to be with him and Steve has the right to feel like that.

"Bucky?" Bucky was so lost in thought that he didn't know that Steve had called him about 3 times. He blinked a couple of times before responding back.

"What happened?"

"Me and Sam were going to -" Again, the Sam guy. Why is he here anyway? It was supposed to be a that consisted of only Bucky and Steve but nooooooo, _Sam_ just had to come over and ruin everything that was supposed to happen today. He didn't want to be in the same area as Sam because he really wants to beat the shit out of him and Steve wouldn't be happy if he did that in his house in front of his.

"I'm going to your room." He didn't say anything else as he got up from the chair and pushed in it like how it was before he sat in it because his ma had always told him to push in his chairs after he's done sitting in them and he didn't look back when he walked up the stairs to Steve's room. Too bad he didn't see Steve's sad face before he went up.


	2. Understanding the Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky talk.

Bucky honestly felt bad about walking out on Steve because why would you walk out (he technically didn't walk out because he never left the house but you know what he's saying.) on your friend, your _only_ friend at that, who let you invite yourself to their house and did nothing wrong? But Bucky was so angry at the fact that _Sam_ had to be here when it was only supposed to be him and Steve hanging out together since they haven't done that without everyone else around them so Bucky was being irrational and he knows it but he doesn't care that much right now. He started to cry. This petty jealousy is getting to him and he shouldn't let it get to himself because it's petty! He wants to talk to Steve about his feelings right now so he doesn't think that Bucky is just acting out for a reason and doesn't talk to him again but _Sam_ is down there and he doesn't know (he does) what he'll do if he went down there and went all drake mode and the guy ends up saying something smart or funny, so he'll just stay up here for a while and cool his head.

:(

Steve couldn't understand why Bucky was acting like this, was it something he said? Or was it something he did? He had been staring at the top of the stairs, hoping that Bucky would come down and talk to him at least but he knows how Bucky gets when he's having some type of hissy fit going on, so he's not going to come back down anytime soon as spend some time with them. Matter of fact, Bucky was totally fine or at least he did, when Steve had hugged him and greeted him at the door but when he left and came back from the kitchen, he saw Bucky's facial expression when he saw Sam sitting on the couch and then he looked like he got angrier when Steve had walked over to Sam and introduced him to Bucky. Maybe Sam and Bucky had already knew each other and didn't like each other? But when Sam had unexpectedly showed up and Steve had told him that Bucky was coming over, he didn't show any dislike towards him and he was kind of excited to get to know Bucky so that wouldn't be it... oh! Maybe Bucky was angry because he felt like Steve wasn't going to just leave him hanging because he had walked over to Sam and kind of talked about him a lot so Bucky probably thinks that he'll be a third wheel or something! How did Steve not think of this the first time? Bucky has done this before and told him how he felt that Steve wouldn't want to see him anymore because he already made a new friend that can be with him more than he (Bucky) could.

"Did I do something wrong Steve?" Sam had been wondering why Bucky had been glaring at him ever since he had came though the door. He did nothing to the guy unless he unintentionally did something that had made the guy pissed at him.

"No, you didn't. Bucky get's like this with new people." So then maybe that his face then. Maybe...

"He glares at new people that you meet?" Not the best approach to accuse the guy but he thinks that Steve won't be angry at him for that, he just wants to know if it was him or Bucky.

"Yeah, new friends that I make. He acted like this with the team, so it's not just you, you didn't do anything. Did you?" He saw Sam sigh in relief and he chuckled a little bit, he already knew his answer. Sam never does things to anybody unless they were to do something to him and unless he was feeling petty but he had to make sure.

"No, technically this is my first time meeting him. I thought I had unintentionally did something to him."

"Well... you kind of did..." What!

"I did?!"

"yeah well you see, me and Bucky haven't been together by ourselves in a while so when you showed up and he came, he got angry because I guess he only wanted us to hang out and now since you're here, it's making him upset. He's done this with everyone because he thinks he's going to be a third wheel if I don't come up to him and introduce people that, so really it's my fault for not thinking that sooner. Sorry you had to go through the glare of death." Sam had laughed at the glare of death part, at least he survived.

"Steve it's not - "

"Ehh! I'm taking the blame for it, don't try to stop me." Steve is hilarious, Sam isn't going to fight with Steve over who should be taking the blame for Bucky's insecurities.

"Okay, okay. You win."

"I always do."

"Okay Mr.Smartass, I'm going to leave so you can be alone with your boy can spend some time together, I'll come over or hang out with yall if he ever feels like I'm good enough to chill with the cool kids." Steve laughed, Sam was something else. He was sorry that Sam had to meet Bucky like that and he's just taking it calmly.

"Okay Mr.Sassy... I'm sorry that you had to meet Bucky like that though."

"It's alright, no harm done. Take care Steve."

"Take care Sam."

And Sam had left the house.

:?

 

"Bucky?" Oh shiiit, Steve's at the door. Why is Steve at the door? Shouldn't he be with that _Sam_ guy, all buddy buddy and shi -

"Bucky? Are you okay? Are you still mad at me?" Mad at Steve? Why would Steve think that? He didn't direct his anger towards him!

"I'm coming in, okay Bucky?" It's his house, Bucky should've been the one asking to come into someone else's room.

"Okay." He said quietly. He heard the door slowly open and he hurriedly wiped the tears that had been coming down his face ever since he got in the room because he didn't want Steve to see him crying. He patiently waited for Steve in the front of Steve's bed set and pulled his knees to his face. He was ashamed about how he looked right now. Steve had slowly slid down to the ground and sat next to him, not talking for a few moments. Bucky was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm... I'm not mad at you Steve." He sniffled and he wished he hadn't because that was a dead giveaway that he had been crying! Fuck man! Now Steve's going to think that's he's stupid. He wanted to cry again so bad. Steve had slowly put his left arm around Bucky's neck and pulled slightly, showing Bucky that he could put his head down on his lap if he feels like crying and Bucky let himself be pulled into Steve's lap and he almost whined when Steve had slowly ran and rubbed his hand through Bucky's hair. Steve's never really done that when they're like this.

"Will you tell me why you're mad at Sam?" Even though Steve had figured it out, he wanted Bucky to say it on his own. Bucky squirmed a bit when Steve had stopped running his hand through his hair.

"I - he - " Bucky blew some air out his nose, how was he going to explain this?

"It's okay Bucky, take your time." Bucky didn't say anything for about 2 seconds before he started talking again.

"I feel like... you won't want to be with me anymore becau - because you're able to spend more time with your new friends than me and - and you won't want to be with me anymore because I'm not able to be there for you like how you want me to and -" He sniffled again. " - you won't talk to me again. You'll be mad at me." He started to sniffle more and more and Steve could tell that Bucky was going to full blown cry. Steve did not want Bucky to cry.

"Oh Bucky... I know how your job is and how you won't always be here to do things with me so I'm not mad at you for not always being able to be here. And I never want to spend more time with the team than you, I always want to spend time with you like how we did back in high school... Is that it? You're just feeling sad because we can't spend as much time together?" Steve didn't expect Bucky to throw his body off of his lap and flail his arms in the air and have fat tears rapidly running down his face.

Bucky gasped - " NOOOOOO! YOU DON'T - " Bucky kept trying to get his words out but he failed, miserably. Steve quickly stood up and stood in front of Bucky, placing his hands on Bucky's face, using his thumbs to wipe off the tears coming down his best friends face. 

"Bucky, Bucky, shh I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry, what don't I get? What don't I understand? Is there more, tell me Bucky... tell me what's wrong." Bucky stared at Steve and Steve had stared back, his hands not leaving Bucky's face. Bucky had looked around the room and he tried to get his breathing right until he was sure that he would be able to speak right and clearly without him interrupting himself.

"You - you like your new frie - friends better than me!" He likes his new?... friends better than Bucky? Bucky? The person aside from his own mom that had treated him nicely and didn't abandon him when people had made fun of Bucky for being friends with Steve? The first and _only_ person who called him when he was grieving when he went to the hospital to find out his mom was dead? The person who always checked on Steve to see if he was alright? Never would he think that anybody is better than Bucky!

"What makes you think that Bucky?! I never thought that anyone was better than you!" This was too much, Steve needs to kneel or sit or something because if he keeps standing, he's pretty sure than he's going to fall down on the ground so he sat on Bucky's legs and sure that he was in a comfortable position and that Bucky's legs wouldn't hurt.

"Because you're always talking about you friends and you're always with them and we never get time to ourselves! Just like with _Sam_! You went straight to him when I'm the one you should've came to! He wasn't supposed to be here! Just us but _noooo_ he had to be here and you didn't tell him to leave when you know it was just supposed to be us! You said - you said on the phone that _we_ should spend time together because _we_ haven't spent time _together by ourselves!_ I hate him! He ruined everything!"

"Bucky, of course I talk about my friends! I talk about you to them all the time that they've told me that we're dating and that I should just admit it! I never and I had never thought that anyone was better than you! And you shouldn't hate Sam because he didn't do anything to you! Sam had only came by to give me something that I had dropped when I had went out with the others last time and I didn't want to tell him to immediately leave like he wasn't welcomed to my home and that would've been rude! Besides, he left so we could just be ourselves Bucky! He even said that he'll come back or see us when you think he's good enough to hang with us. Okay? You got what you wanted, he's gone." Steve was panting by the time he was done, he forgets to breath sometimes when he talks for a while but at least he got the message through or at least he hopped he did. Bucky had looked at the floor and Steve had hugged him. Bucky didn't speak for a little bit before he got the courage to look Steve in his eyes and Steve smiled when Bucky had blushed.

"They think... they think that we're dating?" Steve laughed at that, like how could he not? Out of everything that Steve had said, he only heard that? Bucky is seriously something else. He's glad that Bucky had laughed with him. He should laugh more, it's a beautiful sound.

"Out of all the words I lost my breath over, you only managed to hear those words? Jesus Bucky but yes, they think that we're dating. They keep telling me that you stand over me like a guard dog and when I tell them old stories about some incidents we got into, they said that you're overprotective and that you're the boyfriend that every girl wants and that every guy should be. At least that's what Natasha and Maria say. They probably have a crush on you." Ew. That's what Bucky thought, he didn't want those girls having even the slightest crushes on him.

"Ew." That made Steve laugh loudly and Bucky gave a small smile at the fact that he made Steve smile. Steve's laughter had died down after a while and when it did, Steve gave a sad smile and looked at his eyes and Bucky didn't even think about looking away.

"Bucky, be honest. Are you okay now?" Bucky swallowed some saliva and looked down at Steve's legs and he put his arms around Steve's hips, pulling him closer so that their chests were touching and Bucky had put his face in Steve's neck. Steve blushed and wrapped his tiny arms around Bucky's neck, and put his head on his arms.

"I am now." 

:)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a multi chapter fic but I'll let you guys decide on whether it should have one (or 2) more chapter(s).


End file.
